


Steaming Hot Tea

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon, Cute, Dragons, Drinking Tea, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Something unusual happens when Elsa drinks a hot cup of tea, something that Anna finds very amusing. (Elsanna, Canon, Fluff)





	Steaming Hot Tea

It was another beautiful sunny day in the kingdom of Arendelle, with the sky awake with the sunshine and the trees and hills of the land being a warm, pleasant green. In the castle of the kingdom's capital, Queen Elsa and her sister Anna were relaxing on the balcony, staring out at the kingdom.

Arendelle was such a peaceful land now, since Elsa had taken the throne. Sure, she'd had her ups and downs by now, but with Anna at her side to support her, everything had gone so smoothly and efficiently. Anna was that ray of light in Elsa's life that could make even the most stressful experiences relaxing.

Now though, they were relaxing together, holding hands and looking at the peaceful city. Elsa had managed to excuse herself from most of her royal duties to spend time with Anna, something the princess was extremely grateful for.

Under Elsa's reign, Arendelle had prospered, but the greatest reward for the queen was having her sister back in her love, to love and cherish once more. As they rested together, Anna leaned over and kissed Elsa's cheek, grinning at her.

The Queen blushed, a bit startled by Anna's display of affection. "And what, my sweet, was that for?"

"Because your face is so cute and kissable," Anna cooed, giggling like a little girl. Oh, Anna was very much a little girl at heart, even if she was a full adult now.

Rolling her eyes at her sister's cuteness, Elsa turned her gaze back to Arendelle, watching the common folk going about their business and various ships entering and leaving the fjord. Thank god this place was no longer under a blanket of eternal winter.

As the royal sisters sat together, the head maid of the castle, Gerda, walked towards them. In her hands, she was holding a tray that contained two cups of tea and some biscuits and chocolate.

"Your Highnesses!" She called to them both. "I've brought you some refreshments!"

Seeing the chocolates and biscuits on the tray waiting for her, Anna beamed with glee. "Oh, Gerda!" She cried. "You shouldn't have!"

"Well, I don't want you two to go hungry," the old maid replied, before laying the tray between Anna and Elsa on a small table.

"Thank you, Gerda," Elsa expressed. "You and the other servants are too kind to us."

"Anything to keep Arendelle's monarch happy and smiling," the maid stated with a smile, before taking her leave.

Taking the small plate of biscuits and chocolates into her hands, Anna immediately dug in, scoffing several biscuits down. The crumbs went everywhere, but Elsa didn't mind. Seeing her sister devour all her snacks was adorable. As she let out a giggle, she picked up her cup of tea.

She looked down at the brown liquid in the cup, seeing her reflection upon it. A few years ago, Elsa would have seen a scared, helpless young girl, but now the woman in her reflection was a proud young woman, a woman who had suffered so much, yet had finally got her happily ever after.

As Elsa held the cup in her hands, Anna looked over at her sister, raising an eyebrow. "You gonna drink that?"

"In a moment," Elsa said. "I'm just letting it cool a little." She then smiled. "You know, I always feel a little strange drinking tea."

"Why?" Anna asked curiously, placing another biscuit into her mouth. "It's just tea, isn't it? Wait... are you allergic to it?"

Elsa laughed. "Oh no. I'm pretty sure there's no such thing as a tea allergy. But... there is something that does tend to happen when I drink it."

"What happens?" Anna wondered. "Do you like get a rash or something?"

"No... but," Elsa sighed. "Let me show you." She then held up the cup to her mouth and took a big gulp of tea. The warm brown liquid flowed down her throat and through her gullet. As Elsa put the cup down, she then sighed.

When Elsa opened her mouth, Anna could see the faint flow of steam coming from her sister's lips, a faint trail that flowed upwards into the sky. The princess's eyes widened in surprise as she saw the very unnatural gas emanate from Elsa's mouth.

"Woah..." Anna expressed. "You never told me you could do that!"

The Queen smiled as more steam came from the sides of her mouth. "Oh, it happens all the time when I drink any warm drink. Coffee, Tea, it always does this. I can never explain it, but I think it could be linked to my powers in some way."

"And you've never told me this why?" Anna then asked.

"I... I didn't think it mattered," Elsa said. "To be honest, I have a lot of little unusual things that I don't share with others... well people other than you."

"To be honest, I'm surprised you aren't a dragon with ice breath," Anna remarked. "I mean, who would want to go up against The Ice Dragon Queen."

Laughing, Elsa looked at Anna with a smirk. "Actually... something like that did happen to me a long time ago." She giggled as she began the tale. "It was when we were separated. Papa was training me to be queen by allowing me to sit in some of his council meetings. One time, this one dignitary was threatening to cut off trade with Arendelle if we didn't meet his terms. Papa just argued with him... but he stopped once he saw me drinking tea."

"Oh my gosh," Anna remarked. "I guess he kinda freaked out about that."

"Oh, he did," Elsa stated. "He backed off from Papa and went with his terms instead." She smiled. "Even if I didn't see you much back then, I did have some fun times... not as much as I do now though."

"Well, at least now that everyone knows about your powers, they'll be twice as scared of you if you drink tea during meetings," Anna then suggested. "In fact... why don't I do that?"

"Anna, you know I have a reputation to keep up," Elsa insisted. "I can't exactly go to my meetings literally fuming at the mouth... even if it is pretty funny."

"Come on!" Anna argued. "Just think of the faces of all the asshats who wanna get you a boyfriend and stuff practically wetting themselves in fear at the mighty ice dragon standing before them. I dunno, but that seems pretty hilarious to me."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Alright... but only if its someone who is a real pain in the butt to me. Anyone else, I can just threaten to freeze their whole kingdom."

"Elsa!"

"I'm joking," the queen teased. "Obviously, I'm not that kind of a queen."

As she ate some more chocolate, an idea crept into Anna's mind. Spurred on by Elsa's revelation of her little secret, Anna then smiled. Getting up, she put her chocolates down on the table. She was gone for but a few minutes, but once she returned, Elsa turned around.

Standing in the bedroom behind them, Anna was now wearing a blanket around her neck and a fake sword was in her hand.

Rolling her eyes, Elsa chuckled. "Now what are you up to, Anna?"

"That's Lady Anna, knight of Arendelle to you!" Anna declared in a deep voice. "And you shall back away, foul beast! You shall not harm Arendelle any longer!"

Elsa laughed. "What are you babbling about?"

"I'm a knight," Anna stated. "You're a dragon, we have to fight each other."

Giggling, Elsa then held her hands over her body. "Well, if you really want a dragon, all you had to do was ask." Closing her eyes, Elsa's ice dress suddenly changed until it resembled a set of scaly armour, with a long tail dragging behind her.

On her head, grew a tiara and two blue horns. Breathing icy breath, Elsa smiled. "Ready?"

Anna blushed softly. "On second thought... maybe I could date the dragon instead of fighting her? Since she's super cute."

Elsa grinned. "I don't see why not. But be warned... I can be a real beast when I want to be." She then leapt at Anna and kissed her deeply, the dragon taking the knight as her own. The two fell to the floor, kissing and tickling one another, giggling with glee.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** This fic is based on a headcanon that's been around for quite a loooong time. I think Elsa does make a very beautiful dragon ;) See you next time!


End file.
